Mikael's Crucible
* 100% base health regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passives and active, and gold efficient after applying the passive regen passive. ** gold efficiency is further increased by %|+75g}} for every obtained from other sources. }} Similar Items }} Notes * cannot be activated while under crowd control that denies activation of abilities (such as being ) and is most effective versus enemy teams with a large amount of crowd control as long as they are not , , , or . * Using does not grant assists. * Using gives a ~0.2 seconds immunity to crowd control after using it. This can be used to preemptively cleanse crowd control that denies activation of abilities (such as being ) from yourself if used shortly before the impact. Patch history Tooltip now mentions how many successful cleanses you've applied. ;V7.3 * Fixed a bug where active was instantly cleansing incoming CC during the slow immunity. ;V7.2 * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 35. ;V6.23 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. ;V6.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Total cost reduced to from . * Healing and shielding power increased to 20% from 15%. * Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your is lower than your . Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your is lower than your . * Gain +25% base health regeneration for every +25% base mana regeneration. * Unique Active: ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180. ** Healing for 150 . ** Now grants 2 seconds of slow immunity to the target as well as cleansing it. ** Successfully cleansing an effect will also grant the target 40% movement speed for 2 seconds. ** Travel time. ;V6.15 * Bonus healing and shielding power is now a . ;V6.13 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * +15% bonus healing and shielding power. ;V6.9 * Base mana regen increased to 150% from 100%. * Combine cost increased to from . * No longer grants . * – Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your current health percentage is lower than your current mana percentage. Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your current mana percentage is lower than your current health percentage. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 40. ;V5.6 * Combine cost increased to from . ;V4.21 * Mana Font regeneration increased to 2% from %. ;V4.20 * Recipe cost reduced to from . * Mana regeneration changed to +100% of base mana regeneration per 5 seconds from +20 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.10 * New Recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + = * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 20 from 12. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ;V3.14 * Recipe changed: + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Mana regeneration reduced to 12 from 18. * Health regeneration removed. ;V3.7 * Recipe changed: + + = . * Health regen increased to 7 per 5 seconds from 0. * Mana regen increased to 18 per 5 seconds from 9. * No longer grants mana. * Active heal changed to "Heals for 150 + " from "Heals for 150 + " ; effect unchanged. * Active travel time changed to seconds from variable with distance. * Fixed an issue with the hit effect particle. ;V1.0.0.154 * Can no longer target allied minions. ;V1.0.0.152 - Added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +300 mana, +40 magic resist, +9 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Unique Passive – : Increases your mana regen by 1% per . * Unique Active: Removes all stuns, roots, taunts, fears, silences and slows on an ally and heals them for 150 + . 180 second cooldown. }} References cs:Mikael's Crucible de:Mikaels Schmelztiegel es:Crisol de Mikael fr:Creuset de Mikael pl:Tygiel Mikaela ru:Горнило Микаэля zh:Mikael's Crucible Category:Magic resistance items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items